


copper and salt

by floatingsumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Violence, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsumaru/pseuds/floatingsumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks."</p><p>Fight club, lowercase. Oikawa teaches, Kageyama learns, and maybe he loses a few teeth along the way.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	copper and salt

Kageyama tastes dirt.

 

It doesn’t actually taste like dirt. It tastes of blood, copper and salt in his mouth, and bitter sweat dripping slowly into the dip of his lips; and it tastes like the something sharp that’s poking into the side of his cheek that he knows, somewhere at the back of mind, is probably a fragment off one of his teeth.

 

Kageyama has tasted dirt before, one too many times, and this is not quite it, but it might as well be because every time he has, it’s Oikawa that puts him there, face down on the ground with a swift hook from the left side, or a jab unseen and sharp from the right. Oikawa never, literally, pulls his punches; it’s the way that Kageyama learns best.

 

“You can do better than that, Tobio.” Oikawa’s voice is light, like the arch of his feet, and the flex of his hands, and he cracks his knuckles almost like an afterthought. They never use gloves; they never thought to need anything but the feel of skin against skin.

 

It’s everything in Kageyama not to grit the dirt ( _blood, spit, bile, teeth, humiliation so warm and familiar he wants to let it sink into him_ ) in his mouth and swallow it in a show of pride to Oikawa that he can, and will, do better than that. He spits it out instead, and it joins the other stains he has left there, rust and black spotting the floor of their sparring room. There’s the plink of, indeed, a tooth hitting the hard ground, and Oikawa tuts disapprovingly.

 

“Come here, you idiot” Oikawa says, dropping his fighting stance, and his voice has the cadence of something gentle and kind. If this was even a year ago, Kageyama would have hesitated, unsure of this new play, but a year ago seemed like so far away now. This is not the first tooth he’s chipped, and he struggles to his feet as he opens his mouth to Oikawa’s waiting fingers, and two slip inside his mouth with practiced ease. Kageyama grimaces as they rub over the exposed raw nerve of a molar.

 

“Stop clenching your jaw so much, it’s ugly,” Oikawa chastises, even as he presses down a little harder, watching intently with a sharpness in his eye as Kageyama flinches, drooling a little around the fingers in his mouth, “ _and_ you’ll break your teeth on my hands. Didn’t you come here to learn something.”

 

Kageyama frowns, and tries to quickly nod and answer both, and the thing that comes out is just a muffled wet slur of words that makes Oikawa laugh, pushing fingers deeper against Kageyama’s tongue to gleefully move his head around in pantomime. “I’ll let you watch me, and maybe you  _will_ learn something, my useless little kouhai” and Kageyama can now catch the way Oikawa’s voice softens on _useless_ , and he knows that Oikawa knows, too. This is also the way Kageyama learns best.

 

But Oikawa doesn’t make a move to wipe his fingers against Kageyama’s shirt like he usually does, after such a thing, even as his thumb rubs against Kageyama’s chin as if to absentmindedly wipe at the blood still warm there, and Kageyama can only watch wide eyed as Oikawa slips his fingers, blood and strands of spit still clinging, into his own mouth, and smile.

 

Kageyama realises Oikawa never did say what he was allowed to watch, and swallows thickly against the numbness in his mouth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody was here to stop me so I put fingers in Kageyama's mouth again.


End file.
